multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinguinus
Hi, glad you took the initiative to contact me. Since you are new, your creations still have to be moderated by me if they fit the Wiki's standards due to that the quality could be lacking and it could be a mess if we allowed everyone right from the start to be given star-creating powers. I hope you understand that. Let me know if you're still interested in co-creating whole civilizations and whatnot with me, and soon an expanded member-base. InfiniteCreator 20:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as you keep it fictional and detailed enough. But we'll see how things go for now. InfiniteCreator 21:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and rather not edit any of the important pages such as frontpage, and such. That is because you weren't right with the 'A world awaits...' caption. I appreciate it though, don't get me wrong, but we do not focus ourselves on a world, but on multiple universes. I will start on the major pages soon, i'm just setting up some things like the Wiki's logo. InfiniteCreator 21:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your enthausiasm, but you'll have to work your way up the ladder. Once I think you're ready and think you fit in this co-operative project, i'll let you notice. But for now, you could do an amphibian or so. Along those lines, generally. InfiniteCreator 21:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that is what I want to see. Things that still need to be solved is ofcourse the location of such being. But we have nothing yet, i'll be working on that soon after I fixed the logo. InfiniteCreator 21:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gotta tell you thought that something like Earth does not exist. This is a totally other universe, timeline, dimension and reality. But good job on the other things! I continue to shape the Wiki's layout. You are doing a great job. Although the exact locations still need to be designated to the creatures you've created. I'm giving you the oppertunity to create your own PLANET, to the extend of only naming it, and basic details like climates etc. So do that first. I'll let you know when i've moderated your planet with its basis details to put your creatures on before you can move onto deer-sized predators and whatnot. InfiniteCreator 11:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I like your work. You may now create deer-sized predators or whatever you mentioned to be put on Ishtar. I am going to work on the frontpage and universe now. InfiniteCreator 16:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That is up to you to decide. Nice uh? InfiniteCreator 19:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) If you mean by illustrate, adding the images of your critters, then why aren't you able to do so yourself? Just curious really. Oh and I changed the InfoBox template to suit the Wiki's layout more. InfiniteCreator 21:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I suck at drawing, and my 3D skills only take me to land and spacescaping, which i'll be using here soon. No, just try to find someone else's work as placeholders if there ain't a copyright on it. InfiniteCreator 21:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you should work on Ishtar more, since that'll show all other people of what is possible. I really got busy with the frontpage, as you have possibily have noticed already. The Sals article is splendid. I look forward to seeing Ishtar in a more detailed way. Make use of InfoBoxes as well if you can. When I get home from school I will try and begin with the Emenata universe. InfiniteCreator 08:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Geological wise i'd like to see more expansion, yes. Maybe a map and information about temperatures. You're doing fine. 12:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't say it is pretty, but hey, it is something! Now I know how it looks more or less. Yes, add it. InfiniteCreator 15:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate that you'll let us know on your blog, but you must realise that I am only here for the Wiki itself, and perhaps a bit of quality control to ensure no crappy articles are being made. Most of it is your choice, I trust you, you've shown enough. InfiniteCreator 18:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here indeed. I won't go away. Just, i'm a little busy with other games at the moment, but I'll make an article probably tonight. InfiniteCreator 16:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, there isn't something at all that I think isn't right on Ishtar, partly because I think the world is yours, and partly because I really haven't noticed anything 'bad'. You're good at it, but I understand that your strongest point is amphibians and swampy area's. I look forward to other biomes from you. Now about me, I know I still haven't done anything, but I'm gonna make up for it. Atm I play EVE Online, and requires some time. Just know that I am checking this more than once daily. InfiniteCreator 12:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Above all else we should have fun writing articles, and not force ourselves to get a certain quota. About your earlier question, there'll be two races in Emenata who are fully conscious. The old universe names aren't used by them anymore because they know of the merge. Other races simply have no clue even about the name of the universe they live in. InfiniteCreator 11:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, I like the Sals. You've got permission to create another planet and populate it with the Sals if you like. You have shown me enough of your work to become trusted. Feel free, and don't push yourself. InfiniteCreator 07:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Your plan looks fine to me, although i'm not sure I can do the 2 fully conscious races this week due to homework. We'll see if I can get to it. The names of the races are the Arad, and Jinite. InfiniteCreator 12:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it at a point, but thanks. I'm like a random name generator. Anyways, a name for your conscious Sals eh? How about Salsenes ( Pronounced as Salsens. ) I should sit for it, but something along those lines. I don't know when i'll write about the Arad and Jinite. InfiniteCreator 13:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Someone else, how awesome. I hope he/she registers. InfiniteCreator 08:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Found this wiki through a link. Hi Pinguinus. I found this wiki recently through a link on Alien species wiki. I'm an admin there, and I think this looks like a really cool idea. Would you mind if I joined? --Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 03:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You're forgetting that it is a very basic assignment, to see if he has the 'spark'. And if you feel like taking this over, go ahead. InfiniteCreator 18:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not leaving yet ;) I'll create a mineral for now, it's only fair. No reason I should get an exception to the rule. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I created Alklodite. It's probably not very good because I'm not used to writing about minerals and that sort of stuff. I think I'm more suited towards technology and space-faring races. But that aside, feel free to look at my article and make suggestions. I'll take any improvements I can. Oh and I didn't write the Crossverse article. That was someone else I guess. :P Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I love the picture you got for the Alklodite page. It's definitely what I was picturing! And yeah, sorry about neglecting the salsenes, just slipped my mind :P Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 21:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Only if you think I'm ready for the power. I'll be fine with creating a few smaller creatures first. And the reason I went inactive is cause I had to do some things that ended up taking up the rest of the day :P Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 21:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. (My damn comp keeps freezing so I think this is the 3rd time I've had to write this message :/). I like the Necrosaur page, the only question that came to my mind when reading it is: is it stone that they make their huts out of or a similar material? Other than that I could find no flaws. I like how it's a "sapient" race on Oread. Cause it differs from the norm of the animals there. But yeah, overall an interesting and good article! I'll be making my planet in a little bit, cause I have to figure out why my damn comp keeps freezing up -_- Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 22:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, just checking. Just started writing my planet now. :) Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 00:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, that 'title' suits you well. Let me adjust some of the, permissions¿ Yeah that pic is great! And I like the thermophile name, so I'll change that. And as for the salsenes, they could have discovered it if you want. However, do they breath oxygen? Cause if they do it might've only been possible to send a probe down or something. You can decide. :) Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 19:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My First Task Hiya, Pinguinus. I'm here now and ready to begin pushing the boundaries of exstistences of thousands of extraterrestrial life forms. The starting out small part is understandable, though. I planned on starting on the less intelligent either way. P.S., I saw the two images on your profile and first of all, loving the dodo bird (word is they plan on bringing it back around thirty years or so.) and second off, Eosapiens in Expediton? I thought it was on Alien Planet. Dinoboygreen 05:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) dinoboygreen Hiya, Pinguinus! First off, I'd love to join the contest. Just what am I supossed to do? Do I just create a life form put in or what? And secondly, How does the whole making a planet work? I know not to copy off others and whatnot, but I don't quite know the rest.Dinoboygreen 22:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen Awesome beyond comprehension and someone not awesome.. ? What is this shit? InfiniteCreator 10:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It offends me, cause it links towards my page. No need for mutinity here. Yes, i'd like to judge such a contest. Sure, no problem. InfiniteCreator 19:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool images Like the pictures you have on articles like Necrosaur. Did you make those yourself? Those are cool! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I can either do them on the computer (like with the Terrortooth) or hand-draw them. Just give me a few details and I'll do it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Gonna talk to the admins now. Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 20:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) How's this? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It's someone else, not sure who yet though. May as well be the salsenes, if I decide that. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 02:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Pinguinus I've entered Webshooter in the contest. And how do you like this, Wallice Y3K12 for a planet? It's named after Alfred Russel Wallice. By the way, I saw one of your creations and that's a Groveback. -- Sure, that would be cool. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I was going to focus a bit more on Kaventro for the time being, but once that's done I'll get to work on it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I make an extra planet for this sapient race? I don't want them on Kaventro. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) OK then! (Have you managed to read JP4 all the way through yet? ;) ) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I really like the intra-species thing with the salsenes...so maybe we can figure out how they met each other and things like that, and what one could give the other (and vice versa). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I also came up with a scientific name today: Dentiformidonis parcius. It's a rough Latin translation of terror tooth. Which is better? I know it's hard to remember the name, but I've a short version I forgot to mention. Wallice 4. The fourth planet in a binary system called Wallice I would of called it Darwin 44, but Darwin was taken. Oh, by the way. I would like to ask just one thing. Does aliens that have the potential for intelligence count? - It's a bit complicated, really---for semi-aquatics like Deinosuchus it might work, but...we have a whole discussion on the fanon about exactly that sort of thing with the amber, you might want to check it out: link Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) By the way, are all your Ishtar creatures actually "amphibians", even though they're on another planet? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and about the council thing...maybe we could use a forum page for it? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, Pinguinus. I've changed it and made it Wallice 4. You should see it sometime. And I made a new creature called Rhinose. It has the potential to become a peace-loving nation. And also, okay, I made a new planet. Now what? Dinoboygreen 05:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen New Category Ideas *Landmasses *Bodies of Water *Omnivores *Herbivores *Space-faring Creatures *Aquatic Animals *Land Animals Holy schamoly! I've only been absent for a few hours and activity has simply EXPLODED. I've got a lot to do :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Salsene/Atrenids Well, they would need to get acquainted quickly. Maybe they both help each other in something. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...I'd rather have a more peaceful alliance, cause the Terrorteeth on Kaventro might be too much of a beating for them both. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's an idea, I suppose. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) If you want me to create any sapient species, whether in the alliance or opposed to it, i'd be glad to. Holbenilord 19:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Daemons I've had an idea about the Daemoniverse, but i'd like to run it by you. "The Daemoniverse is a very old universe, several trillion years old. As such, it is a very hostile place, the only remaining stars being red dwarfs and stellar remnants. The universe began to contract quite recently, and the remaining sapient species gathered to find a way to survive against their rapidly diminishing universe. As the background radiation became hotter than the freezing point of water, the species managed to create a device that could keep back the contraction. The cost was an enormous amount of mass per day, far too much for the sapients to keep supplying for long. However, they managed to get into the Crossverse, and take mass from other universes to keep their machine going. Some species objected to this, and an enormous war occurred that left only a few species remaining- the Daemons. As a result, they had completely lost their ability to progress technology, and only remembered the need to supply the machines with mass. Any kind of magical power they may seem to have is some long-lost technology, and their invasion of other universes is solely to gather mass for their great engine." May need some work or may not fit with what you had planned, but you can use any of it as you wish. Holbenilord 18:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) What's the deal? Uh, hello? This is Dinoboygreen. Is anyone home? If you were on vacation, you could've said something. Earth and Wallice 4 to Pinguinus. You haven't sent a thing in over three days. Dinoboygreen 06:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen Look, I apologize if I was being rude, but, lets face it. I was merely interested in my next objective, and you and I know very well that I can't very well do so without knowing what it is (If you know what I mean).Dinoboygreen 06:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC)dinoboygreen Fiction Section? Could we have a section on this site for fiction based around the articles? Maybe 'Story:XXX' or what have you. If not, maybe a seperate wiki for it. Holbenilord 19:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) VERY interesting, I may add. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Salsene Colonization No need to apologize. I would've did the same thing. Oh, and, I hope you don't mind, but I've been thinking. Since the Salsene are considered an advanced race. so what say they decide to colonize the planet Wallice 4. I don't plan on copying or anything. It just seems like a good idea. Sorry man, been away from a computer for a while :/ you're probably gonna have to count me out for the genesis, but if I can amass something in a few days I will. As for the contest on alien species, when is the deadline for that? Has it already passed? Meh, I feel so bad for being in active :/ Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 14:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I knew you'd see it my way. And it just so happens I have abrilliant plan. they colonise with a few notable great Salsene philosophers, scientists and of course a famous navigator. I've already thought some of it over and thought of some names for them. The navigator known an Cl'ackabo-ar (pronounced cl-A-ck-a-boe-arr), a scientist Le'perken and of course the philosopher Hh'ammen Hoyepotep Ghangespear, just to name a few ideas. Off for a bit Hey, Just so you know, I'm heading on a short vacation and I will not have computer access till the night of July 1st. I've tried to clean up the Kaventro article for the contest, cause I don't know when on that day it will be judged. So yeah, just letting you know I'm out for a while. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 10:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Fiction, but of course. Go ahead and start a section for it. Fiction is what makes the world go round. Make stories, etcetera. This week though im very busy with an internship, so I wouldn't be on so frequently, please excuse me for that. I hope you'll tell Hol this too. image I like the image and it would be good if it appeared on my page and its comes from another user which shows a good community spirit you can add it if you would like - --Owen1983 19:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Salsene Colonization Perfect plot! Now, just give me a few days and I'll make a few life forms to deal with that will add up to what I prefer to call The Mystery of the Rhinose. If your wondering about it, see Wallice 4 page for details. The page about them itself will come in due time. And above all, they will have to deal with the most devestating problem they probably will face in this or any world: The Dreaded Death By Quake (TDDBQ for short). Byt he way, I'm guessing they'll love the swamp habitat best. I'm gonna do it now. InfiniteCreator 16:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Sure, I can do all that. (I'm back by the way) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Kaventro fiction Yep, I have a piece of fiction ready for the Salsenes and the Atrenids on Kaventro ready. Story: The Paradise Planet We can co-write it. I was thinking of first focusing on how the Atrenids left Petaurista, and then you can write how the Salsenes detect their ship near Kaventro. Let me know what you think! :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad admin abilities aren't an issue yet. But I'm experienced with making people admins, so if you or InfiniteCreator ever need help just drop me a message. - Sort of. As soon as I figure out an Atrenid part of the story, you can go and write :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So what was the FIRST featured article on the wiki? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Well, it's basically an encyclopedia of the past: Wiki Prehistorica I haven't worked on it in a while, but I'm determined to get back to it at some point. (It's a more Wikipedia-style wiki with references.) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have the first chapter of the story ready. Maybe your next chapter can be about how the Salsense detect Kaventro, perhaps using radar or something? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Take all the time you need :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Bout of inactivity Sorry for my neglecting of multiverses. But it looks like it's growing, and how! I'd like to come back and contribute, but I'm overwhelmed with what's going on. Maybe you could give me a brief overview of the universe in it's current state? Thanks! Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 23:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Necrosaurs I like the mystery around them too, it's their cool appearance and belligerence that are my favourite bits. Holbenilord 08:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice chapter! I was wondering who was going to officially name Kaventro---the Salsenes have it. Just one thing I would change...try changing planetfall to just probes that send back images to the ship. I think it makes more sense that, after the council, they touch down as a cooperative effort. Nice though :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You can just go ahead and change it. I did it all the time when writing my other fiction on fanon wikis. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you think "Kaventro" means in the Salsene language? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 12:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) chapter 3 up. Tell me if i've gotten anything wrong with the Salsenes. Chap 4 will be the council and so will be co-written, so we can discuss that on the forum page. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, wasn't sure. :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Story End How odd. The Aians don't even have plasma turrets, and none of their weapons could destroy a saucer before return fire. And also, the explosion couldn't possibly have been heard. It was in space, no air... Holbenilord 19:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it doesn't count. But i'd feel bad reversing his edit... Holbenilord 19:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Left a message on his talk page. Holbenilord 19:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm posting it soon. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) How would the two races walk across Omegus with no oxygen? Would they develop a prototype of an "oxygenation bubble" or something like that? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I posted a little bit, but I'm still working on it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Multiverse Wiki So I've checked out this wiki, and...I love it! It's a great concept. I'll definitely be adding Charon and it's inhabitants to the wiki if I can. I've also thought up...oh, let's say a dozen other worlds in my head and a ton of species that inhabit them that I could potentially add; that is, assuming I have permission to. Should I contact InfiniteCreator about that? -- Dyga19 22:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Anyway, thanks for the feedback and help, I look forward to adding some articles today. :) -- Dyga19 22:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Fantastic! Now, is there a formal layout and/or template for planets, non-sapients, extraterrestrials, etc.? And is this a strictly sci-fi multiverse, or can fantasy concepts (i.e. magic, or a similar concept) be added as well? -- Dyga19 22:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright, very cool. I like the freeform spirit here. Ok, two final questions: :# Can I create my own universe to place my creations in? Or am I limited to the creation of planets and their inhabitants? :# The "magic" system I've worked out essentially uses a form of theoretical energy/particles (similar to the behavior of light when observed) that affects reality at the most, basic quantum level. This energy can be consciously controlled by sapient beings to bring about a desired effect. Would this be acceptable in the wiki mythology? -- Dyga19 22:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Plan/Montotheres I do have a plan, and a very big plan. In fact, I've been planting seeds and hints since I joined. Go and look for them :) The montotheres (and relatives) are coming along very nicely so far. Oh, and I'm making a species for Dinoterra as we speak. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The next bit of The Paradise Planet is ready for you. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 16:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Xion I was wondering if it would be ok if I turn Xion into a multiverse cluster like Obeidon. The reasons for this are under the Multiverses topic in the forum. Love to have your opinion on it! :-) -- Dyga19 21:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Nevermind you already got to it lol! Dyga19 22:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I had planned on adding humans to Xion as refugees from a destroyed alternate earth, if that's ok. There is also a race of blue-skinned, elven half plants/ half creatures called Dryads. No goblins (yet!), but there are dozens of other races of my own creation that I'll be adding, almost all of them distinctly non-human. :: Right now I'm focusing on adapting Xion to the Multiverses mythology, but as soon as that's done you can expect to see some weird creatures. It definitely won't be a traditional fantasy universe lol. -- Dyga19 23:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: You can start adding them immediatly if you like. If there's anything that doesn't quite fit with the flavor of the universe, we can always talk it out. Check out the Xion article I wrote, it gives some background as to what you're working with. Also, keep in mind that advanced technology also exists in Xion; it can even be combined with some of the exotic matter and energy to produce rather interesting results. Have fun, I look forward to seeing what you come up with! :-D -- Dyga19 02:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Spore It's funny that you mention that; I was actually planning on writing a blog on how I'd be taking requests for creatures to recreate in Spore...that is, I would be if my friggin' copy of the game worked on my computer anymore. I'm convinced it's been storing data on my primary hard drive, which is almost full (even though I installed it on the secondary one). Anyway, it just crashes everytime I try and start it up. BUT, I'm going to try and install it on someone else's laptop, see if it works then. As soon as I have it working again, I'll let you know. -- Dyga19 03:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, not a problem. I expected I'd be getting a fair amount of requests. Nevermore looks pretty cool so far, can't wait to see the inhabitants! All I ask is that you use the same infobox I used in the Charon article; that way all the locations, etc. will have a similar "look" to their respective pages. -- Dyga19 03:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are there any stories centering on the Veiled Ones? Or any other sources I can use as I build their history with the Charonites? -- Dyga19 03:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Specs One of this is right. But I'll leave you to decide which one. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I love it :D Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Something rather crazy and unexpected. <_< >_>. Quite possibly something we had thought extinct or non-existent. Holbenilord 15:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) New User I actually happen to know Toothless100 (you may have even seen him on other wikis), so I'm sure he'll make really cool stuff. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Macaroni-based isn't entirely implausible :D But seriously now, he was a lot of dragon wikis, so I think he'll like the Gehennians. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The opening task you have is fine for now, but I'll just recommend it to him later. Oh, and just so you're prepared, he knows about the Terrorteeth :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Task I think Terrorhawk meets all the requirements. Sorry, but I'm pretty bad with names. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 16:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Raptor Sapiens Nice job with Raptor Sapiens! Those guys would probably fit in with the Charonites (to an extent: they'd probably be wary of the raptors' blood lust and mistreatment of the omegas). They would probably need some kind of hazard suit in order to survive on Charon though. Anyway I found a nice picture of a feathered raptor you might want to use for them: -- Hmm, speaking of which... Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, I can do that. Tomorrow, probably. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : (posted this on my own talk page by accident! XD) Yikes! Hope it wouldn't lead to war. Most of their technology is long gone though, except for the obelisks. What little is left is mostly broken, although one charonite tribe is adept a scavenging and repairing their biotech (I'm working on writing a section detailing the tribes that remain). There are only about 1,200 Charonites left, so a war would be devastating. Tuococ Pics Found a couple of pics you might be able to use for the Tuoco, both humanoid ravens that have wings instead of arms/hands. Personally, I like the first one better, but it's up to you if you want to use them at all. Anytime! Let me know if you're having trouble finding an image and I'll help ya look for one. -- Dyga19 23:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Dragovian Sea Monster Go ahead. I must admit I'm pretty short on ideas for sea monsters. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 14:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) New Seven spot What should we do with this? Should we give it to Styro, Toothless, or should we co-operate in making an awesome one? Holbenilord 17:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what to do with this either. Is there anything the Seven is lacking in? A particular personality type? Holbenilord 17:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually in the process of designing a Light Dragon. :P Not a Gehennian though. Holbenilord 17:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Irithion. What kind of comedic gehennian? Makes me tremble with fear... :D Holbenilord 18:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That would be funny, Hector just glaring contemptuously as his newest son accidentally lets the Angeli in. :D I'd like to read a comedic Multiverses story. Holbenilord 18:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Link Age of Avians. Might be useful for populating Nevermore. -- Dyga19 20:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Very interesting! That's fine by me. Now that you mention it, I notice that too. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just shows ya that just about everything is on the internet lol. As for artists, I used to work with DinoHunter2 a lot in the past; he might be interested in helping out. He is, however, quite busy most of the time, so if he can't I'll see if he knows anyone who might be interested in the wiki. Just sent a message. -- Dyga19 22:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Time Travel I'm not sure. Maybe the Rifts enable time travel. However, let's use the multiverses idea about time travel, so those who went back in time are no longer within this universe, and their mass is returned to the universe. Holbenilord 12:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Accoring to many worlds, if you go back in time you in fact travel to a new universe. This prevents paradoxes. That universe would then carry in from there, with you in it- the only changes would be the results of your action and their consequences. You could not go back. Holbenilord 12:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Cho'ghar & Fraguar OK, I did some concepts of the Fraguar and Cho'ghar in spore. I took some liberties with both; for the Fraguar I added a headcrest, spear-like forelimbs, and a tri-split tail. Othewise, I included everything described. For the Cho'ghar I just altered the legs a bit; I was having a hard time getting them as straight as they were in the picture, so I made them more bird-like in structure. Reminds me a bit of a giant flea-person now, which is cool. Anyway, I hope you don't mind; I'll happily re-edit them if you like. -- Dyga19 06:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Humour on userpages and its statistical correlation to the universal ability of the candidate subjected to examination in providing high-quality Multiverses articles Hmph. Holbenilord 15:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure can; I'll have it done in a bit. -- Dyga19 15:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep, already added them to the list. I also sent the list to the artists directly, that way I don't have to keep messaging them with new requests. This way they can just pick which ones they'd like to draw. -- Yeah, I'm working on it. Just one of the "down" periods in writing right now. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Seaslayer Awesome! I like it. And thank you for making it the biggest sea predator to date. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 18:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I need anything else doing at the moment... but you're welcome to make more creatures for Dragovia if you feel like it. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 18:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) More Spore Critters As always, just let me know if you want me to re-edit any of 'em. -- Dyga19 19:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) butcherbug.png|Butcherbug jackpteryx.png|Jackpteryx Kappa.png|Kappa rennite.png|Rennite swamprat.png|Swamp Rat Actually, scientific names would be helpful; I suck at coming up with those lol. -- Dyga19 23:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too particular, but we might as well start with Charon's inhabitants. Start with whichever ones you'd like; just post a comment with the name and I'll add it to the infobox. Thanks very much for doing this btw! :-) -- Dyga19 00:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Aventor & Unistag Just saw a message from DinoHunter2; here are a couple of your creatures he did. -- Dyga19 00:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) aventor.jpg|Aventor unistag.jpg|Unistag Mudwolf Here's a link to the work in progress Mudwolf pic; let me know what you think and I'll tell Scatha. -- Dyga19 08:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I found this page for deletion help. http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Delete If it's not available, maybe you should check the http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop page to see if you have the power. Holbenilord 11:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) And BTW, check out the second chapter of Story: TToN Holbenilord 11:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ListUsers/Sysop says the only sysop or bureaucrat is InfiniteCreator. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 17:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pinguinus, I've got an idea. The main page kinda needs an overhaul, so I was thinking we should contact the wikia Content Team and see if they can spruce it up. It requires an admin to request it though; here's the link. They may also be able to help figure out how to make you an official admin. -- Dyga19 19:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks. I'll wait for what the others' input is first, before I decide anything, though. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) As I recall (just understand I haven't played the acual game in a long time lol), the goal was to gather DNA points by eating meat and/or fruit. Once you gathered enough points, you had the option of advancing to the civilization stage, or staying in the creature stage to continue modifying it. -- Dyga19 04:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Life on Rings Strange you should raise this, i've had debates about it before. None of the rings are really within the atmosphere proper, the closest of Saturn's rings is around 67000km from its clouds.Holbenilord 12:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it's not at that stage long enough for life to develop. Also, that's mainly hydrogen and helium, the only worthwhile materials are the ices (oxygen can be grabbed from them) and the carbonaceous rocks. Not enough to support complex life though. Holbenilord 12:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It would've been very creative and cool, i'm sure, sorry about this. :( Holbenilord 12:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What kind of obstacles did you meet? As for floating rocks, maybe they're hydrogen-filled. Holbenilord 12:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Youch. Holbenilord 12:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) it's me empathising with your pain. :P Holbenilord 12:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) terrians they were from ASW when we accepted fan aliens so i copied them to this wiki the original author was Terra--Owen1983 14:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) thus I am prepared to adopt the article if the rules allow it --Owen1983 14:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Help Ping -- try contacting some one over at community central, they may be able to help you with your problem. -- Dyga19 17:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I think the Sharon were created by someone over at ASW. Can't remember who though... -- Dyga19 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Keraran Pic Thought this might be useful. -- Dyga19 17:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Lentaa The Lentaa have encountered the Salsenes! I guess we're going to have to work together on what happens next. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 17:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Rennite Pic A Rennite, courtesy Scatha-the-Worm. Let me know what you think and I'll tell her. Setting the Record Straight My apologies for any delay. I've recently been doing this at night and have been way behind in my work. That and juggling the fact that I've been working on a novel and, among other things, a midlife crisis. Again any delay I apologize for. Congratulations, you're now a bureaucrat capable of administrating the whole Wiki. InfiniteCreator 10:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nebulae are extremely diffuse. They are more diffuse than a comet's tail, of which a km squared has as much material as a cm squared of Earth air. I don't believe enough air would be supplied. Holbenilord 12:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nebulas are so spread out that there's fewer particles in them than in a cometary tail. Otherwise, they'd all condense really quickly. Gas giants contain so little useful gases- no free oxygen- that they're pretty much useless too. Life can use hydrogen, but not complex life. Holbenilord 12:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) An oxygen gas giant? I'd say that's impossible. The accretion wouldn't allow it. I googled 'oxygen gas giant', nothing useful. Holbenilord 12:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, read it before I did the Rennite pic to get a better feel for the species. Can't wait to read the conclusion! Wonder if they'll form an alliance with the Angeli... -- Dyga19 13:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That's one of my favorites. It just sounds so menacing. "Hey look, it's an Atoxitherium Re--''OH DEAR GOD IT JUST ATE MY HEAD AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Ahem. Something like that. Thanks for coming up with scientific names for my critters; they all fit really well. I just need to remember to add them to the articles lol. -- Dyga19 16:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure can! Just be aware that I'm having trouble uploading creatures at the moment, so it might be a bit before I can send it to ya. -- Dyga19 16:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Fraguar As always, let me know what you think and I'll tell Scatha. -- Dyga19 02:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) There's a keraran spore pic in my latest blog, fyi. -- Dyga19 19:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin mess I see now! You're a bureaucrat (or so the top of your userpage says), but not an admin. You need to be both to have the duties of an admin AND b'crat. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No you don't. Bureaucrats can do everything an admin can AND change user rights. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Mudwolf Pic Click here to see it. -- Dyga19 01:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ping Hi ping. i like how the wiki your on is. it is so interesting how it is like this. anyway the necrosaur have alot of stuff here. its so great around here. 12:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) yes i can do that bur their home galaxy is allso deAD SO THAT IS SORTA INBETWEEN.oops caps locks. anyway im not bringing them here right away but i will bring basic info and then a story for how they came to this part of the universe or multiverse. note they are also a highly intellegent psychic race that has 4 lower creatures in its constintutional monarchy. i will have more once i get home. i think i will like expanding the shellious to new level here. 17:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) here it is. here you go again Twinkyberries 22:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Adminship We don't need a new admin yet, i think. Holbenilord 11:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll be away from any computers in the end of July and beginning of August. Most members are from the US, so i wouldn't be able to manage the 5-10 slot where most people come. Holbenilord 12:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i'l be back on after i get back. Holbenilord 12:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, it's me MasterMachine! Nice wiki you've got here. Now, my biggest question is this: would I be able to either create a universe for the RSR to be native to or use an existing stable universe to be the home of the RSR? I don't really have much reason to edit this wiki over Sporewiki unless it has something I want/need. I want/need a home universe for the RSR to live in, and this seems like as good a place as any. However, that would mean introducing an Upper Tier 2 empire with 2 million true colonies and several billion constructed colony worlds (Lung Worlds, Str Colonies, Tube Worlds, other) and I don't know if that's allowed or not. MasterMachine -'''Be a Friend, Save a Life'- 14:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Here is my addition: *Name: Reitua *Type: Insect *Size: 12 t 36 inches long (1 to 3 feet) *Notable for: Superhives and construction abilities. *Omnivore The Reitua are a species of insect that exist in the more tropical regions of Scarab. They live in large hives which are made from a species of mushrum they grow themselves. Various types of Reitua are the Drones, Soldiers, Queens, Constructors, Gatherers, Wanderers, and Flyers. They all look similar to dragonflies, but with 8 legs and a sting. *Drones: Drones are the males, good for mating and excelent defenders. A hard outer shell coupled with twin stings on their front limbs make the drones more then capable of protecting their mate and queen. These top out at 15 inches long. *Soldiers: Soldiers are 23 inches long full grown and have a set of dragonfly like wings. They have 8 limbs total, but 4 of them are weapons. The front 2 are larger, with crab-like pincers. The rear two are longer, at a full 8 inches long, and end in a poisonous sting capable of taking down an animal weighing up to 80 lbs. *Queens: Queens are 36 inches long, graces with 2 sets of wings, similar in shape to a dragonflys, and the ability to lay 50 thousand eggs in a good day. They eat continually and, using horomones, control the entire hive. *Constructors: Use their legs to create interlocked networks of Reitua. Constructors vary from newly hatched being 3 inches long to elders being 24 inches long. They have no stings or ways to defend themselves, and are used to bridge gaps that would otherwise cost the Reitua many hours of travel to bypass. For example, if there are two fungus hives within, say, 10ft of each other, the Constructors will build a bridge between the two hives and allow travel. Eventually, they will form the inner most layers of a new fungus, and will then die and be absorbed into the fungus. *Gatherers: Gatherers are small, only 15 inches tops, and have 8 limbs. The front two are modified, with one being a sting and the other a claw. They have less potent venom then the rest, as they collect plant matter to grow their fungus hives on. *Wanderers: Wanderers are large, 26 inches long, and look almost identical to dragonflies, with the exception of a deadly sting, equal to the soldiers venom, and a set of tiny claws that have replaced their feet. All 8 limbs have these tiny gripping claws. The Wanderers job is to look for new hive sports, as well as good food sources and to hunt for the hive. They have amazing eyesight, 20ft of hawklike vision, and are fast, allowing them to take down other insects and, in a swarm, even larger mamals and creatures of near limitless size, depending on the size of the swarm. *Flyers: Flyers are fast, have decent stinging abilities, and look like dragonflies as well. The biggest difference is that they, unlike all the others, have 6 wings, not 4. Their rear legs were modified into wings, wings used for speed and agility only. They can move at speeds up to 35 mph and are very good scouts or lightwieght hunters. Their main purpose is, however, to move things from one place to another. They move eggs, food, and even the Queens to higher ground during flood season. These are 14 inches long. The Hive: A hive is a large species of fungus, similar to those ones that grow out from trees in flat, plate-like formation. The Reitua live within these fungus cities, with each individual fungus being about 500 ft across. They can hold billions of Reitua and often have six or seven queens per fungus. The fungus feeds on rotting plant matter and feces from the Reitua and other life forms. The Reitua protect and expand the fungus to increase hive space. Due to the size of this species, they can devastate large areas of forest in short amounts of time, which can cause even greater devastation later on. So, what do you think? I can expand if you want, I think it could use a little work. MasterMachine -'Be a Friend, Save a Life'- 03:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Or The: Tiau: Omnivore, 7ft long, similar to bristleworms. Have a head with a shell, pincers and grinding teath that work seperatly from each other, a long, thin, flat body, milky white to sunset pink. Bline, lacking eyes entirly, but with many bristles all across their bodies. Top seed of 9mph, can keep it up for about 7 minutes. Ambush predators, living in holes in the ground, in trees, and in rocks, as well as under water or on land, able to live in any enviorment with large game animals. Very skilled at burrowing and digging in dirt, as well as at fitting themselves into even the smallest of holes. Breed by creating clones of themselves in eggs, 500 thousand at a time. Rather brilliant, being capable of stalking prey despite their brighter coloration.No limbs. No poisons. Just a powerful bit and then bleeding their prey dry. Effectivly capable of hunting any form of animal life. If it can't get away they will eat it, if it is caught in their jaws it will almost never escape. Live along or in small packs. MasterMachine -'Be a Friend, Save a Life'- 04:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The space shuttle is powered by liquid oxygen and hydrogen. The emissions are water, and also these can be reverse electrolysed for power. Holbenilord 13:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ravir Standing Republic Okay, so do I need to create a single planet before I can create the RSR? Also, is there a limit to size or empire? MasterMachine -'Be a Friend, Save a Life'- 16:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : I recommend you start with a lower-tech sapient species to get a feel for their interactions and layout, maybe Technological Class VIII or lower. I guess the RSR are X or XI? Also, make sure they don't overlap with other races. At Forum: Multiverses, you can suggest a new universe, if you wish. Holbenilord 16:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : :I have 5800+ edits on Sporewiki, but I'm okay starting somewhat smaller... maybe an off shoot of the RSR can exist here, so they still have the massive backing but with far less colonized space? MasterMachine -'Be a Friend, Save a Life'- 18:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, but an important part of any race is its interactions with the other races, Salsenes, Aians, Skarg, Deraia. Don't worry, it's not a trust issue- just that i doubt you've read the whole wiki. :P What kinda backing do they have? Holbenilord 18:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Necrosaur Spore No i di not use any of your creations in spore. i just outfitted and created them in the editors. Twinkyberries 17:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't edit the news like that. 400th article on June 24th from me? I'm sure I haven't written anything with 400. Either don't act like me, or put down your own name. Thanks. InfiniteCreator 10:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Calamites sure i can do that and i can welcome new users that have questions too. for the calamites i like them. the calamites are a nice addition to lacus. they can also use khet wich is good and they are free of hostilities in their own empire. the julth could very well end up in a second julth war. the daemons could also play a part. the shellious hate both the daemons and the julth. the julth fough the veiled ones and destroyed their galaxy and the daemons destroyed many of their allies. they liked the veiled ones though before the change Twinkyberries 17:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Paradise Waiting All yours for Paradise Planet. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and who's doing the next chapter? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fluorine + Latronids Fluorine could be used, but you'd have to have standard carbohydrates, proteins, nucleotides and lipids, it would make up a tiny proportion of body mass. Also, it's so rare and reactive, i can't think of how to originally harness it. The unhappy thing is, if i move the latronids etc. over, this site will be inundated. :r Holbenilord 12:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Fiction Yeah, you can use my creatures in your fiction. Thanks for asking, though. Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind if you use my stuff in stories. Would they be here, or on another wiki/site? And if you don't mind, could you just put up a link to my user page on this wiki, saying something like "such and such was originally created by Dyga19"? I keep forgetting to do that for Hol on the Camazotz Incident story. -- Dyga19 18:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) That's cool, I don't mind. Too bad I won't be able to read it. :-p Just out of curiosity, which ones were you gonna use? -- Dyga19 20:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) That'd be great! Look forward to it. -- Dyga19 20:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Can you try to give an ambiguous summary of what you're planning to do? I have my own little plans too, as you probably know. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Is this going to be on a wiki, or strictly for yourself? I like the idea :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, that's fine. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Er... :P Maybe. I doubt it though. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Praedicans, maybe. And if you suggest Terrorteeth I think I'm going to die of laughter :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 21:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Any chance there will be a jedi Doctor? :-p And you could probably post it on a fanon wiki, maybe Alien Fanon if they allow crossovers. -- Dyga19 21:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear god... :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sapient Dragon I am thinking, ''What does anthromorphic mean? ''Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, go ahead. You might also want to modify Big Kane's infobox, as me and Holbenilord have done ours differently. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Big Kane What do you think of this?